Solar Flare
Solar Flare Quest This is a Survival Quest that requires killing different monsters in different variations. Monsters in this survival quest are all fire-made, and some with a little twist. Feel free to suggest your ideas down to the comments section! Monsters * Burning Zombie = Does 80 damage, delivers 12 burn damage on contact, has 1000 health. Fire-related projectiles will make it faster. Water-based and Wind projectiles do twice damage. Comes out during Wave 1 ~ 15 Reward : 1 shard * Flame "Thrower" = Uses a flamethrower to unleash fire in front of it that does 125 damage with 20 burn DPS for 3 seconds per 4 seconds. Has 1050 health. Ice-based projectiles can negate the fire and freeze it, turning it to solid. Fire-related projectiles have no effect and do the same damage. Comes out during Wave 5 ~ 19 Reward : 2 shards, 1 diamond * Skele-Flare = Agile attacker, does 75 damage, delivers 15 burn damage, has 800 health. Fire-related projectiles make it stronger. Wind and Water projectiles put out its fire and turns it into a regular skeleton. Comes out during Wave 8 ~ 25 Reward : 2 shards * Hell's Shadow = Slow attackers, does 100 damage, delivers 27 burn damage, has 1500 health. Ice and Wind projectiles do no affect on them, but shock effects like Echoes(Shock option) will deal twice damage. Explodes upon death, dealing 500 damage to players around it. Comes out during Wave 13 ~ 29 Reward : 3 shards, 2 diamonds * Molotovist = Throws molotovs directly at you per 5 seconds. Does 150 damage, has 950 health, fire from molotov does 40 burn DPS. Water Tumble puts out fire from molotov but deliver the same damage to the monster. Comes out during Wave 15 ~ 30 Reward : 5 shards * Dragon = Airborne Attacker, breathes fire in front of it that has 13 stud range. Delivers 50 burn DPS for 4 seconds, has 2000 health. Can be easily killed by Wind Cannon. Comes out during Wave 20 ~ 35 Reward : 5 shards, 4 diamonds * Frostfire Zombie = Fast Attacker, slows down and burns players, does 10 burn DPS and 120 damage per strike, has 2100 health. Ice, Water, and Fire projectiles make them stronger and faster. Electric-based blasts deliver higher amounts of damage. Comes out during Wave 30 ~ 45 Reward : 8 shards, 2 diamonds * Frostfire Maniac = Slow but brute, slows down players for 2 seconds and does 200 damage per strike, has 3000 health. Wind, Ice and Fire projectiles make it stronger. Water projectiles are negated and turned to ice shards that heat-seeks. Electric-based blasts do twice damage. Comes out during Wave 35 ~ 50 Reward : 10 shards, 5 diamonds *Frostfire Giant = Bigger than Frostfire Maniac. Slightly slower. Smashes players and stuns them with matching slow-down for 1.5 seconds per strike, dealing 350 damage. Fire, Water, Ice and Wind projectiles are solidified and randomly launched to an area 80 studs away. Has 4500 health. Comes out during Wave 40 ~ 57. Reward : 15 shards, 6 diamonds *Blaze = Fast Attacker, has 1250 health, does 400 damage per strike. Only appears when within flames (eg. Fire, Lava, Plasma, Phoenix). Can be easily killed with Water as it does thrice more damage. Comes out during Wave 17 ~ 29. Reward : 3 shards * Imp : Very Fragile yet agile, has very low defense, has 1000 health. Has the ability to teleport per 4 seconds and shoot small fireballs that deal 125 damage and 40 burn DPS for 6 seconds. Comes out during Wave 31 ~ 48. Reward : 5 shards * Lavaling : Slow jumpers, has 1500 health. Every time it jumps, it leaves a puddle of lava that burns 80 DPS for 5 seconds when stepped on. It will attempt to chase you until it becomes small and dies. Comsz out during Wave 11 ~ 19 Reward : 10 shards, 2 diamonds * Pumspark : Slow floating creatures, has 800 health. Can teleport far away but moves very slow. Shoots explosive fireballs that deal 60 damage and 30 burn DPS for 6 seconds. Comes out during Wave 22 ~ 35 Reward : 3 shards